1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for manipulating overlays in video content, and more specifically, to manipulating stereoscopic overlays for stereoscopic video.
2. Background
Subtitles are often added to video, such as a television program or movie. However, these subtitles and video are typically in a two-dimensional format. The use of two-dimensional subtitles for stereoscopic video can be problematic. Thus, a tool that supports stereoscopic subtitles will provide better control for the author and a more desirable resulting video sequence.